magiqfandomcom-20200214-history
The Monarch Papers
The Monarch Papers is a series of journals written by Sullivan Green. There are five known volumes. Description The Monarch Papers are magimystical journals penned by Sullivan Green some forty years before Deirdre's arrival in New York City. The books contain a record of Sullivan's journey to magiqal discovery, following three paths that ultimately unlocked a magical world to him. Deirdre was the one who decided to call the books The Monarch Papers, in honor of her father and his journalshttps://ackerlygreen.com/2018/03/13/the-ackerly-green-update-march-2018/. In "In Air," Sullivan describes the three magiqal paths he had taken to try to reach his own enlightenment. Two groups knew that magiq had been stripped from the world, and set paths so that anyone with enough drive to seek magiqal potential could follow them. However, after failing to find what he sought at both paths, he made his own. According to Sullivan: “…at the end of both roads nothing but silence and ruin. Roads that, at one time in history, were walked by those who sought the truth. But when I walked them I found those who built them were no longer waiting at the end. And hadn’t been for quite some time. It wasn’t until years later that I found what I believe to be the truth and now I leave it safe at the end of this new road. For you.” http://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2017/04/14/in-air/ History Volume One Volume one was sent to Deirdre in "What to Do" by Aunt Monica. The journal had been hidden in Monica's attic until then, after Deirdre asked her if she remembered anything about Sullivanhttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2016/12/01/the-recent-past-comes-calling/. During Phase Two, Deirdre was unable to make out the writing in the journal, seeing only what she described in Happy Feelings as 'the chaos of a fractured mind.' The journal initially contained map points to Bernard Sleigh's Fairylandhttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2016/12/15/what-to-do/, as well as images of the psychehttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2016/12/22/happy-feelings/, and an animal story used to navigate the maphttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2016/12/13/out-of-sync/. During Phase Three, Deirdre was finally able to fully read the contents of the journalhttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2017/03/22/the-monarch-papers/. In the journal, Sullivan revealed the truth of his travels to Deirdre, stating that he was following a hundreds year old journey tracking down pieces of art that would lead to a magiqal truth. Deirdre herself began following the trail, finding more and more hints to a new piece of art. As she traveled Sullivan's path, she found the clues also depended on her emotional state, as wellhttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2017/04/17/adoration/. Volume Two The status of Volume Two is currently unknown. Some Mountaineers have posited that Volume Two was stolen from Sullivan Green's deposit box in Switzerlandhttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2017/01/12/reframing/, but the truth of the journal's whereabouts is unknown. Volume Three Volume Three of the Monarch Papers was discovered by The Cagliostro and sent to his apprentice, Lauren Ellsworth, as a test of her magiqal ability. As Lauren unlocked new parts of the journal, she uploaded them onto The Cagliostro's databaseshttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/the-cagliostro/282/5. The journal would unlock based on the time period and after the journal had been exposed to the elementshttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/the-cagliostro/282/68. The journal ultimately led to the Ackerly-Green Book Seven Cradle Songs and included a note to reverse the spell that had hidden Deirdre from magiq. Neithernor The Monarch Papers: Neithernor was discovered by Deirdre and Cole in "M. Grey Ackerly." The journal, combined with the chronocompass, allowed Deirdre to explore parts of Neithernor that led her to casting magiq and discovering The Little Red House. Each of the journal entries was unlocked in various areas around Neithernor, as well as a select few areas in New York City. Hidden Volume A hidden volume of the Monarch Papers was discovered by Deirdre in Orvin Wallace's office, after the Book of Briars was unlocked. Sullivan had requested that Orvin burn the book, but Orvin couldn't bear to, calling it the true ending to the Monarch Papershttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/221. Deirdre transcribed part of the first page, which read "It is the end of the 19th century. Your name is Sullivan Green. That might not seem familiar now, but with this book you’ll hopefully soon remember most of who you are, and your purpose. You don’t belong here. You were swept away in a storm, from another place and time. But it was your choice to go. And now I will tell you why. It’s time to wake uphttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/249." According to Orvin, Sullivan had sacrificed himself to the Storm, allowing him to be exchanged in time so that he could see his plan through. The journal was intended to remind Sullivan who he was after the Storm's powers would make him forget. It was later revealed that parts of the pages found in Fragment Thirteen were journal entries written by a stormswept Sullivan: Gallery Herman necklace.jpg |Volume One Cover nowriting.jpg |Volume One hidden page Child.png |A drawing found on Volume One Cover.jpg |Volume Three Cover Page1.jpg Page2.jpg Page3.jpg Page4.jpg Page5.jpg Page6.jpg NEWpage6.jpg Page7.jpg NEWpage7.jpg Yule1.jpg Yule2.jpg Yule5.jpg Yule6.jpg Yule8.jpg Yule9.jpg Triptych.jpg Triptych2.jpg TMPNeithernor.jpg|The Monarch Papers: Neithernor Frag13SullivanJournal2.jpg Frag13SullivanJournal1.jpg References Category:Book Category:Phase One Category:Phase Two Category:Phase Three